Surprise Visit X Death's Gaze X Final Fight
by Ging Freecs
Summary: Another Hunter X Hunter Story! GO ME! Anyways, this one doesn't have Yaoi, Shounen Ai, etc., and is more of an adventure story laced with humor.


Ging Freecs: Moved from Naruto addict to an even bigger Hunter X Hunter Addict! Finally, another Hunter X Hunter fan-fic! This the First Chapter to what I hope to be a very long story! I don't own Hunter X Hunter, but I wish the one who does (the author, silly) the best of luck in battling his illness. I do hope he gets better so he can continue the Chimera Ants Arc, and so the creator of Silor Moon (his wife) doesn't take over. Dunno why... Just because I guess...

* * *

Train Ride X Mysterious Visitor X Surprise Training

* * *

Chapter 1

And so it begins…

"Are you sure we should be doing this" asked Gon, bored greatly from the train ride.

"BAAKA!" said an agitated Killua, poking Gon the forehead, "I told you already. We're going back to Sky Tower so could earn money for choc-I mean, por- er… our bills. I know we both have almost no money on our bank accounts, so we'll need that money to get to places where our Hunter card can't pay for the expenses!"

_Last time he said it was for glue…_ thought an unsure Gon, as they rode off to Sky Tower.

* * *

"Where should we go first?" asked Killua as the pair exited the train station, and into the heart of the city. 

"I say we should go to Wing-san's place first, just to say hello before we go into Sky Tower!" suggested Gon, already heading for Wing-san's residence.

Killua simply shrugged and followed along…

Few minutes later

Ding Dong

"And so it has come," said Wing-san, glancing at the blood-red envelope he had received a few days earlier.

A few days earlier

Ding Dong

Wing-san left for the door, but then stopped, fear stricken, when he saw the red envelope on the floor. He glanced quickly out the door, and felt a wave of nausea hit him like a rock, the wisps of Nen left behind by the mystery visitor still thick in the air.

'What does _he_ want now?' thought Wing-san, cringing at the memories. His hands trembling, he used his Nen to break open the skull-shaped wax seal. Reading the note, his heart skipped a beat, and the letter slowly descended onto the floor. Breathless, Wing-san took the envelope and slipped it into his breast pocket.

"Zushi! Prepare the house! We're having company!" cried Wing-san, sounding almost upset at the news. 'And so it has come…'

Chapter 2

Unexpected Training

"TRAINING!" said Gon and Killua together at Wing-san's dinner table.

"Why of course," replied Wing-san, sounding almost tense, "The opponents have gotten much tougher, and a throng of new Nen users has arrived since Hisoka's new title as Floor Master."

"I forgot he qualified…" said Gon, thinking back.

"Well, why don't we check out the competition first before we train?" queried Killua.

"NANI?" shouted an aggravated Wing-san, standing up. Clearing his throat, he sat back down and said, "I… have seen the competition. They are hard, and spontaneous. I just don't want you two to get killed…"

Gon and Killua looked at each other, both very confused. However, they had to agree that logically, they should train a bit, especially since they haven't had a decent day's practice in a long while.

"So, will you do it?" asked Zushi excitedly.

"OSOU!" said Gon and Killua together, doing the stance.

Wing-san smiled, "We'll start training tomorrow!'

Tomorrow

"This training will probably be the hardest and most demanding training ever given up until now, so prepare yourselves," said Wing-san.

"OSOU!" shouted Gon and Killua together, "WE'RE READY!"

"Good. Okay, for starters, we'll do something easy. Change quickly from offensive to defensive Nen. This will be critical for all battles. If you can't properly do this, your opponents will hit you hard in-between changes. Okay, let's go!"

End of Day 1

"That was way more exhausting than I thought!" said Gon, stretching.

"Well, we are using a LOT of our Nen switching back and forth between Ren and Ten," said Killua, sitting down, and breathing hard.

"What I'm surprised about is how you guys could do so well on the first day!" said Zushi, lying down on the floor.

"Well… We sorta got help from another teacher…" said Killua, uncertain whether or not he should tell Zushi the truth.

"Really?" replied Zushi, standing up now, "When was this, was it a girl or a boy, did you like him/her, blah blah blah."

Tuning Zushi out, Killua asked, "Should we tell him?"

"I guess. It's not much of a big deal," replied Gon.

Turning to Zushi, Killua said, "You know your sensei, Wing-san?"

"Yes, what about him?" asked Zushi, focused.

"Well… We kinda sorta…" said Killua, stumbling.

"Got training from another teacher…" continued Gon, looking down.

"YOU WHAT!" shouted Zushi.

Fearing for the worst, Killua and Gon ganged up on him. After a few minutes, Zushi was tied to a chair, and his mouth taped shut.

"Let us continue," said Gon.

"You see Zushi," continued Killua, "We met… Wing-san's old sensei, Bisuke."

"Yeah, she trained us once we told her our current sensei was Wing-san."

The day continued from there with Killua and Gon telling Zushi, who was still tied to the chair by the way, about what happened in Greed Island, and the arduous training Bisuke gave them. They also talked of their amazing battle with Bomber and his two friends, their strategy on beating Bomber, and the special techniques that they learned that helped them defeat the threesome. All the while, Wing-san stood there, hiding, concealing his Nen with Ten, and listening to the duo's fascinating story with his Devil's Ear.

"Looks like I'll have to toughen up their training. Heh… They might actually have a chance…" said Wing-san under his breathe.

* * *

Ging Freecs: So, what do you think of my first ever Hunter X Hunter fan-fic? Please R&R. Be nice! More will come soon! 


End file.
